Sleep like the Dead
by emolicious feffyfoofoopoo
Summary: Memories of the beginning. When Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin first meet and of thier encounters. Early GOF.


"This _Infection._

It grows, it feeds.

_On what?_

Your everything.

Mind, Body, and Soul.

This Disease.

Devours.

It is the very essence of chaos and destruction.

_Oh_ _how_ it sucks the marrow of society dry.

Leaving almost nothing behind, but desolation and scorn.

Your bones weaken, become brittle.

The oppressive weight on your shoulders.

It is your duty to humbly endure this tremendous burden everywhere you go,

Every second, of every day.

Watch how they point, mock and sneer at your trembling form.

It pains you to catch these looks from the corners of your eye.

Yet what truly mars and blemishes your uncorrupted nature are the words of loathing.

_Ah _they wound you so severely.

And still you attempt to hold fast to your already cracking framework.

_Oh no._

It's too late.

The structure crumbles.

It all comes tumbling down, the pieces that make up your precious skeleton.

Watch as they fall down into that hollow chasm of death.

All was for naught.

This is the culmination of your pitiable, miserable existence.

_Blame the disease._

Hide behind it.

It is all that protects you.

_What is the cause for your melancholy?_

_Society_ is the cause.

The hypocrites and liars.

The panic-stricken and the faithless.

The desolate and the narrow-minded.

_What is the reason for this?_

You deserve punishment.

_For what crime?_

For someone else's.

_Oh dear._

You have already been tried and found guilty.

_Woe is you._

_Is there no cure?_

The sad news is, there is none.

_Oh how you yearn._

_Oh how can you hope._

_You crave and desire for one…_

All is lost, yet you attempt _yet again_ to regain this fleeting dream of happiness.

Find something shiny and new, it attracted your eye.

_You should seize it!_

This last unsullied _flight of fancy_.

_Another failed attempt._

'Dust to Dust.' _Right?_

'Til Death do us part.' _Right?_

It all up to the hands of fate now.

So keep on moving, fighting, loving, and clinging to life.

After all…

No matter how futile your struggles are,

This all ends in sleep.

This all ends in the grave.

That is the final _cure."_

_-Infection, by: Moi (Feffyfoofoopoo) _

[[ I thought that this poem related well with Remus' lil furry problem, and his relationship with Tonksie.

This is my first Remus/Tonks fic, so I definitely appreciate any comments, or criticisms. So I hope you like it…Prolly sucks though…….And here it goes…

Prologue

XXX

_He wanted to sleep forever._

To never awaken from the slumber that took him so completely.

That made him forget everything.

His mind still clung to the last dregs of a dream, _unidentifiable._

Such a peaceful feeling.

But…

The atrocious light streamed into the gloomy room, he knew he _had_ to get up.

He abhorred it, resisting the urge to hiss at the fact.

Though the thought of staying asleep was such a delicious temptress he _had_ to wake up.

_Even though he yearned for oblivion._

_He had to…_

…Right…

Now.

_-Head is lifted two inches. Before being plopped back down on the pillow. An audible grunt is heard.-_

Okay, soooo maybe that didn't work out so well.

'Now really Remus, stop being a silly git and get up.'

A light sigh is the only sound heard throughout the tiny besmirched apartment. Sunlight is leaking through patchy curtains, illuminating the room and the lanky figure lying prone on a very messy bed. A deep groan escapes the man's lips. Wincing against the bright light he ducked his head underneath the limp blanket that barely covered his half-naked form. After a few minutes of immobility and seemingly a great deal of contemplation, Remus J. Lupin sits up slowly. Swinging his bare feet onto the cold floor he blearily opens one eye, hands grip the sides of the bed. He was suddenly struck with a wave of lightheadedness. _Breathing out…_

_Exhaustion resonating deep within his core. _

Aches of sleep echoed acutely within his bones.

He could feel them vibrating off the walls of his marrow.

Rubbing the sleep that still clung to his eyes, he stumbled towards the bathroom.

Running a hand down his face, his fingers brushing against his stubble.

He would need to shave.

_Look presentable for the masses._

The motion, the poise was that of a zombie, it was as if he had become one of the living dead.

Limbs moved _awkwardly_.

An odd sight of the normally alert man.

_Agonizingly slow: _He went through his morning routine.

_(Which included a cold shower and the monotonous method that was tooth brushing.)_

…

Another deep sigh rumbled through his chest.

_A languid stretch is attempted…_

…to bring some relief to sore muscles.

Pulling tendons taut as he brought his arms above his head.

A moan now replaced the aforementioned sigh in an exhaled breath.

He then rolled his shoulders, hearing the joints pop…

Remus walked over to his closet and pulled clothes out, then began to dress. He fastened the last of the buttons on his white shirt, save one leaving the collar opened. Still _sluggish_ he sat on the edge of his bed and gradually slipped on his well-worn pair of oxfords. Standing up he walked through the living room to the door. Grabbing one of the few shabby jackets that he owned from the coat stand, one of a grayish color and in better shape than the rest, he pulled it on. But before he grasped the doorknob he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the cracked mirror next to him. Taking a closer look Remus winced. A grimace formed on what should have been a handsome face. Hooded eyes looked back at him, dark circles lining them, giving him a bruised appearance. Inquisitive amber eyes were framed with long lashes and he now noticed that they had slowly begun to lose some of their previous shine. '_How dismal.' _He looked half-starved as well, though he had to admit he had always been on the skinny-side. Rolling his eyes and giving his reflection one last sneer, he walked out the door.

Tonight would be the first official meeting of the recently re-formed Order of the Phoenix.

Everyone would be gathered at Grimmauld, everyone from last time.

Along with the new recruits.

…

_Sirius had mentioned his cousin would be attending. _

This was going to be interesting.

With a bowed head Remus emerged into the daylight.

XXX

"Tick Tock,

Goes the Clock.

My kitty ate my sock,

Knock Knock!

Tick Tock,

Goes the Clock.

I lo-Ouch! Static Shock!

Mock Mock!

Tick Tock,

Goes the Clock,

Stupid reports can go suck my _nonexistent_ co-"

"NYMPHADORA!"

"Huh?… Oy Moody! You interrupted my song!"

Nymphadora Tonks had been thinking of as many words that rhymed with clock, while she was diligently "working" on finishing a mountain of paperwork. She had been waiting for the bloody thing to finally strike five, so she could be able leave work. Only three minutes to go when Mad-Eye just had to cut short her brilliant song. '_Bloody wanker.' _Forcing a smile as she turned to look towards Moody, "Wotcher Moody."

Alastor "_Mad-Eye" _Moody stood at the entrance to her cubicle casting a menacing shadow into the small cluttered room, a foreboding figure with his magical swirling in its socket. With a growl and his brows furrowed he barked, "Come on, get a move on it Nymphadora. We're going to be late." Glaring back at him she replied, "I'm going, I'm going. Seriously you need to calm down before you have a heart attack. And it's Tonks!" She began to put away, more like shove the reports into her desk drawers, Moody with his arms crossed huffed and waited for her to gather her things. Then stomping over to him and she sneered mockingly, "Well let's get going, _Old Man."_ She was not in the best of moods, this stemmed from the fact that she was exceedingly nervous as well as excited beyond belief. And that was due to the fact that they were going somewhere important tonight. It was the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and _she_ was a new recruit. _And there would be so many experienced members there. All from the first Order. All proficient. They wouldn't have bright neon green hair. And not clumsy…_Just great now she was even more nervous than before Her eye twitched slightly at the thoughts of what kind of first impression they would get of her. And her innocent-yet-convicted-still-on-the-run-from-the-coppers-second- cousin the infamous Sirius Black would be there. Moody had informed her, the day she had joined, the story of Sirius' innocence, though it was quite the shock, she had been relieved. And now she couldn't wait to meet the man that her mother had adored. Sure they had "technically" already met, but she had been five and doesn't remember.

Moody put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her out into the hallway, "Come on lass." They strode down the hall towards the lifts, her heavy combat boots slapping against the floor in time with his own limping movements. Pushing the button a little too harshly in her opinion, Mad-Eye quickly clambered onto the lift when the doors opened…

XXX

…..

(To Be Continued)

(Eh I'll update the next chappie laterz. Mah hand hurts from drawing (cough visit me at:

www.spooky-sensei. cough)…I dun wanna write no morez. Dx

Horrible grammar. Weeeeeeeeeeeeee……Review. wink wink)


End file.
